


now thats what you call a dream

by johnnyc4kez



Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, POV Second Person, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: a quick little buck and blanche drabble
Relationships: Buck Barrow/Blanche Barrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	now thats what you call a dream

blood pooling underneath him, a bullet wound struck right in his forehead. you scream in terror, dropping to your knees. there's glass shards in your eye, and now you're alone with your dying husband. bonnie and clyde left, they ran, not without any arguing. you needed to get buck to a hospital, clyde insisted buck was beyond a hospital. they tried to get you to come with, but you wouldn't budge. 

“oh daddy, what are we gonna do?” you grab a rag that was originally left by clyde, god that bastard.. going and just abandoning his brother and his sister in law? you couldn't lose buck, he was all you had and all you needed. you loved him too much. 

just a few minutes ago you were dancing as bonnie sang, happier than ever without a care in the world. everything was such a blur, you couldn't make sense of it. buck whimpered out in pain, you did your best to console him. you ruffled his blonde hair, or, at least the part that wasn't covered in blood.

you knew you were losing him, you couldn't make any peace with that. you hated the idea of losing the only person in your life you ever truly loved. “i'm sorry baby..” he groaned out, you gasped. “no daddy, don't be sorry.. we're gonna get out of here. remember new mexico daddy?” you stifle a sob as you spoke. your heart had shattered into a million pieces beyond repair. 

you lifted your hand up, reciting a prayer. buck tried his best to do the same, you prayed.. prayed and prayed.. then, buck struggled a final breath, and finally his body went limp in your arms. a police officer ran in, spotting you. you kissed bucks forehead. “you killed him! you killed him!” you yelled out at the cop, unable to believe what had happened. the police officer grabbed your arms, placing them behind you. you couldn't help but scream back out, you knew clyde was trouble, you knew this wasn't a good idea. 

you were eighteen when you met him, he was twenty-six, his world was already filled with crime and yours was filled with heartbreak. “i'm buck barrow, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” he spoke in a deep, charming tone. his voice filled your stomach with butterflies, you could listen to him speak for hours. you immediately hit it off, getting married as quick as possible. he escaped from prison, you made him go back. he did that for you. you just had that impact on him.

you fell back to reality, thrown into a cop car. you sat, looking out the window and remembering the times where you and buck would watch the sunset on the porch. the sun burned almost as bright as your love for him. it illuminated in the sky, only blinking out when night fell. the warm colors blended together to form a near perfect palate. the sky was truly a gift from god, you thought.

from there on out, everything seemed to remind you of your dearly departed lover. from the prison food to the voices of the guards. not a day went by where you didn't think of him. you even carved a heart into the wall. you prayed every night, praying that you would see buck once you got to heaven. god you hoped you did. you begged for forgiveness for all of your sins, for everything you did wrong in your whole life. you just hoped that he missed you as much as you missed him.


End file.
